


In Hindsight: Girlfriend to Death Edition

by Fanciful_Flesh



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Female-Centric, Femdom, Genderswap, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63, Sapphic September, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanciful_Flesh/pseuds/Fanciful_Flesh
Summary: (A genderswapped/Rule 63 version of the original 'In Hindsight' story, where these two nasty men are two nasty women instead!And no, you won't be judged for skipping straight to the smut.)
Relationships: Rire (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Rire/Strade (Boyfriend to Death)/You, Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	In Hindsight: Girlfriend to Death Edition

_There must be something fun to do in this lame ass town_. You thought to yourself, idly browsing through a popular search engine. You had been scrolling for the past 30 minutes, and were on the verge of giving up before stumbling across an ad for a new coffee shop close by. The pastries advertised looked incredibly appetizing, and really, when was the last time that you had pleased your sweet tooth? It wasn't like you had work tomorrow, so even if the food wasn’t that great, you had the rest of the night to find something else to do.

The weather was said to be cool and cloudy for the rest of the evening, so after switching into a casual, yet complimentary set of clothes, you grabbed your belongings and left the house. Walking instead of driving was a nice change of pace, and saving money on gas was a bonus. But you eventually made it, and after buying one of your favorite snacks, you took a seat near a window. The coffee shop was nearly empty, which meant you wouldn't have to worry about dealing with rowdy guests.

Staying out of trouble is what kept people safe, after all. But trouble had a way of seeking you out and tonight, it had appeared in the form of a curious stranger who suddenly sat down in the seat across from yours. How did you not hear their footsteps approaching the table? Exhaling in annoyance, you prepared to dismiss whoever was bold enough to invade your table in the first place.

Only to gasp in surprise when you came to face an attractive stranger.

In front of you was a woman; A beautiful, well dressed woman, with black hair that was pulled neatly into a bun. Her lips were painted charcoal, and she wore a thick pair of sunglasses that framed her face, yet hid her eyes entirely; even when you tried to stare through the lenses, you couldn’t make out what they looked like. She seemed out of place, as if this shop was beneath a lady of her class. Or what you assumed was her class, given that her choice of clothing practically screamed 'wealthy'. Her dark colored, Victorian-inspired dress, was complete with a set of expensive looking black heels, and after you were finished eyeing her up and down, she smiled.

She complimented your outfit before properly introducing herself as Rire. It was a unique name but easy to remember, and something about the charming way she spoke couldn’t help but draw you in. And it didn't hurt that the strong perfume she wore was one of the few that you actually liked, though you couldn't quite recall the name of it.

Although it was only small talk, it was far from awkward. In fact, you only found yourself more interested in the things that she had to say, and didn't even notice that an hour had gone by until you asked her for the time. Curious, you went to check your phone for any new messages that might have come up in that time, but frowned after realizing that your phone was dead.

Lovely. Just lovely.

With a heavy sigh, you finished off the last few bites of your snack before looking around for the nearest garbage bin, mumbling something about having to head back home. But before you could properly walk past her, Rire gently grabbed your hand, causing you to halt your steps before turning to face her again. She had offered you a ride home, something that you would normally decline from someone you had just met. But she had been so polite, and on top of that, she had been the most attractive woman you’d seen all day. What was the harm in getting to know her better? 

So you accepted her offer, and after throwing out the leftover garbage from your snack, Rire led the way out of the coffee shop, her heels clicking on the cement as you followed behind her. You should have known something was off when she suddenly turned around, and started walking towards an alleyway instead of the sidewalk. Confused, you were about to point out Rire's mistake before she quickly reassured you that she was taking a shortcut. Something about following a stranger into an alleyway this late into the evening seemed like a bad idea, but before could express another concern, you were attacked the moment you and Rire turned into the alleyway.

You didn't even have time to react before you were suddenly hit over the head with a large, blunt object. Pain shot through your body as you began to feel lightheaded, stumbling and swaying for a moment before dropping onto the dirty ground beneath your shoes with a loud 'thud'. As you began to lose consciousness, you could faintly pick up on the conversation taking place above you.

"...What?" The stranger that hit you spoke with a noticeable accent. Was that German, or Dutch?

"Is this what you meant when you mentioned having a 'special technique' to make things easier?" This voice was familiar; soft, smooth, and elegant. You knew who _that_ voice belonged to.

"Well, yeah, of course. This method is _way_ faster!”

"Are you sure that was not just an excuse to hit them?"

"Hitting them is also _way_ more fun!"

"Well, brutality _does_ have its moments."

* * * * *

You woke up with a tired groan, squinting as your eyes tried to adjust to the surprisingly well lit room. It looked like a garage or basement of some sort, and trying to move made you realize that both of your hands had been bound to the cold, steel pole behind you. There was no one else in sight, something that was both comforting and unsettling, because it likely meant that the prick that did this to you would return. You decided that trying to break free of your restrains was your top priority, squirming and fidgeting in the ropes until your wrists started to ache and burn. Where the hell were you, and what happened to Rire? Was she attacked too, or did she run off to get help?

The sound of heels clicking down the creaky staircase to your left interrupted your train of thought, and you gasped in surprise when you realized it was Rire herself. But she looked perfectly fine, a stark contrast in comparison to the frazzled state you were in. Why was she just standing there with an amused expression on her face? Was this some sort of sick joke to her, or worse…was this something she had planned from the very beginning? The very thought of it made you sick to your stomach.

Still, you had a sliver of hope. Maybe she would realize how scared you were, and show some compassion. You cleared your throat before spitting out as many questions as you could muster in that short space of time. And to your horror, she had confirmed the worst of your suspicions; that she had planned this from the very beginning, that she had no intention of letting you go, and that the crazy person who had knocked you out earlier was actually her accomplice. And said accomplice, as if right on cue, was the next person to come bumbling down the steps.

The difference between both women was night and day.

The stranger was a bit on the shorter side with a heavier build, and eyes that appeared amber colored thanks to the room’s lighting. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, looking incredibly unkept and greasy, but her clothing choice—a tight-fitting, green colored button-up with rolled up sleeves, and beige khakis—complimented her body shape, and even highlighted the curve of her larger-sized chest. All things considered, she wasn’t unattractive, and under better circumstances, she might have been someone that caught your eye in a bar, or club.

She flashed you a wide smile, unable to contain her excitement before introducing herself as Strade. Now that you could hear her clearly, her accent sounded more German than Dutch, as you had thought earlier, and her voice was more raspy than Rire’s. She mentioned something about being eager to get started, but that just made you feel worse; If your first encounter with Strade was anything to go by, you had every right to be terrified of her.

However, you gasped in horror when several thick tendrils suddenly appeared from behind Rire’s back, causing her to chuckle darkly at your reaction. Where the hell did _those_ come from? What _was_ she?! A hundred questions swirled around in your mind, clouding your ability to pay attention to the conversation that her and Strade were having. But your attention was regained when a sudden whirring noise caught you off guard, and you realized that Strade was holding a cordless drill in her left hand. You whimpered and kicked your feet, trying in vain to distance yourself from the madwomen that were now approaching you. Two of Rire’s menacing black tentacles were reaching for your face, each one armed with a smaller sized blade, while Strade’s gaze were locked onto your legs, the cordless drill getting closer and closer.

Oh no. _Oh God no_ _…_ You thought.

* * * * *

The collection of cuts, punctures, and lacerations you had received in the last 20 minutes would likely scar you forever. And it didn’t stop there; a series of bruises also covered your body, leaving you with red, blue, and purple spots that varied in size and were tender to the touch. Yet with every fresh wound Strade and Rire inflicted, you still held onto the idea that your night couldn’t possibly get any worse, or perhaps they would show you some semblance of mercy. But they ignored your cussing, your crying, your empty threats, and even your desperate attempts to bargain with money, reminding you that you were a mortal among monsters.

Your tears had blurred your vision at some point, making it difficult to see which one of them was coming up behind you until the familiar scent of perfume wafted past your nose. You flinched, expecting another blade to mark your skin, but it never came; instead, the rope binding your wrists together was cut unexpectedly. You quickly fell forward, unable to stop yourself from hitting the basement floor in time, and groaned in pain from the impact while Rire giggled in amusement.

Onyx colored tentacles coiled themselves around your hips, slowly raising them up from off the floor. You couldn’t help but squirm in their grasp, but they kept you held in place, moving lower until they settled on your thighs. Rire was taking her sweet time, and it was making you more nervous; it only emphasized the difference in speed between her and Strade, since the latter clearly didn't care about any form of buildup, already undoing her zipper. Within seconds, Strade’s pants and panties were on the floor beside her, the brunette now naked from the waist down.

Your eyes went wide with shock as you stared at the pussy being presented in front of you, the lips of it already coated in a thin veil of lubrication, and if you weren't terrified before, you were now. All you could do was gulp nervously and try to recoil away from the cunt that was suddenly in your face, only to bump into Rire and be reminded of just how stuck you truly were. And you remained frozen in fear, helplessly trapped between two tyrants who enjoyed every moment of your misery.

Rire hooked her fingers under the hem of both your pants and underwear before slowly tugging them downwards, enjoying all the protests that you made in the meantime. You couldn’t help but shiver at the change in temperature as cold air quickly surrounded the area behind you. However, the cold was soon replaced by an unexpected heat as Rire wedged a new tentacle between your thighs so that it pressed up against your clit, and you could feel the blood rush to your cheeks, making you gasp. The other tentacles tightly wrapped around your thighs pull you closer, leaving little space between you and Rire as said tentacle rubbed your clit, making you whine while her hands came to rest on your waist.

The pleasure she forced upon you started to mess with your head, unintentionally causing you to part your legs even further. And once your resistance had crumbled a little, Rire was quick to take advantage of it. She aligned the main tentacle with your entrance before the tip of it suddenly forced your pussy open, driving it forward and stuffing you from the inside. The pain instantly overwhelmed your body from below, and you barely have time to adjust to the hot, slimy tendril that’s violating you from behind as Strade closes in from the front. She cups your face with one hand, and you shake your head in response, trying not to cry out in pain from the dreaded tentacle wrecking your body. But the next time you gasp is when Strade makes her move, grabbing a fistful of your hair before shoving your head between her girthy thighs.

Within seconds, your nose and mouth are covered Strade’s plump lower lips, your captor moaning in delight as she humps your face. It becomes difficult to breathe now that your nose is scrunched up against the collection of messy, brown curls that cover Strade's crotch, and you can’t ignore her grunts and squeals no matter how hard you try. The overwhelming scent of musk assaults your nose with every panicked breath that you take, smelling strongly of stale sweat, gasoline, and something else that you can only describe as primal. Every inhale makes your nostrils sting, but you’re left with no other choice but to accept your newest punishment.

You shut your eyes tightly, trying to prevent more tears from running down your face, but it only makes Strade hornier, the brunette’s cunt grinding itself over your nose and mouth, again and again, without mercy. She chuckles, tightening her grip on your hair with both hands to keep you locked in place, no matter how much you struggle. The German roughly gropes at her chest through her shirt, mewling as she toys with her hardened nipples, and as an added bonus, every moan you made sends vibrations through Strade’s body, prompting her to face-fuck you harder.

One of Rire’s hands leave your waist, only for her to rake her long, painted nails across your back, leaving additional marks on your skin while the thick tentacle in your body violates you further. You let out a muffled cry into Strade’s pussy as a result, and the greasy German shuts you up with another rock of her hips, forcing your neck to awkwardly tilt upwards in order to get deeper into her dripping wet cunt. Strade’s nails occasionally scratch against your scalp, as if she were ‘rewarding’ your efforts in some twisted way, and the thought of it made you even more miserable.

However, trying to move your hips away makes things worse and the next time that Rire sinks that warm, girthy tentacle into your body, it hits _right there._ The contact is brief, but she picks up on the way your cunt tightens up around her tendril for just a moment…and she snickers at your reaction, only to hit it again. The low, muffled groan you make is all of the confirmation that she needs before slamming into you with more force, determined to break you down from the inside out. Strade chuckles, commenting on the lovely sounds you make while getting fucked senseless and Rire agrees, their approval striking a cord. You never intended to please them on purpose, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

You started to rock on your hands and knees, catching both women off guard with your unexpected enthusiasm, doing your best to sync yourself to their constantly changing rhythms. You moaned louder as you looked up at Strade, trying to maintain eye contact with her while your tongue swirled over her clit, causing the German to shudder. And when Rire moved forward, you did your best to squeeze your pussy around that meaty tentacle, hugging onto it every time it entered you.

Your heavy breathing eventually evolved into hyperventilating, causing you to feel lightheaded. And the longer their abuse went on, the harder it was to think straight; every murmur, grunt, moan, and pleasured hiss eventually blending to create a sadistic, sexual symphony. Between the additional praise from Strade, who’s cunt was currently being stuffed by your tongue, and Rire, who made sure every thrust hit that particularly sensitive spot in your body, you were starting to unravel. At some point, the thrusting from both ends manages to sync up, your body trembling and shaking as you’re left overwhelmed by their increased speed.

Overwhelmed, and yet, there was a sense of longing. You were becoming eager; leaning into Strade’s hand whenever she patted the side of your face, grinding your ass against Rire with every rock of her hips, and making the sluttiest sounds you could muster in order to please them both. You were still scared, but if putting on a show for your captors raised your chances of survival, then you’d be willing to toss your pride aside for a night.

The other tentacles around your legs spread them even further apart, allowing for the main tendril to reach even further into your pussy, and the next thrust was enough to make your eyes roll back into your head for a moment. But Strade brought your attention back to her with a rough tug on your hair, and your lips kissed over her clit before you drove your tongue deep into Strade’s cunt in a makeshift apology, returning the eye contact. With a growl, Rire’s nails were scratching up your back again, and you groaned before moving yourself even faster. By this time, Rire had gotten so worked up that she had summoned another tentacle for herself to use, and with a soft sigh, she let it sink into her body. It wasn’t long before it matched the speed of the tentacle being used to fuck you, and Rire groaned in pleasure as she continued to ride it, getting off to the raunchy scene playing out before her.

The pleasure building up in your body became your focus, and you decided that trying to gain some enjoyment from this was worth a shot. There was no denying how wet your cunt was, how hard your nipples had gotten, or wishing you could grind your clit on either one of them. They were fucking you so hard that your hips were bruising, and your lips were swollen, but your body continued to betray you; everything was turning you on, and an orgasm wasn’t too far behind.

Just when your climax seemed within reach, Strade reached hers first, using both hands to pull you towards her as she came. The brunette groaned while you whimpered, and you closed your eyes tightly as Strade suddenly squirted, catching you off guard by covering your face and mouth with a generous amount of fluids. The aftertaste lingered on your tongue, tasting somewhat tangy; not bad, generally speaking. Still, you licked up the remaining fluid around her opening like good slut would, and when she pulled away from your mouth, you licked your lips to show your gratitude.

However, with your mouth free, Rire could hear every noise you made as her tendril railed you from behind. You clawed at the floor while she buried herself deep, and Rire sighed in relief as she reached her own climax, shivering against you while the tentacle she was riding was drenched in her juices. The main tentacle pounding you followed suit, suddenly coating the insides of your pussy with warm, fresh, ichor-like cum. You clenched around it again, trying to milk said tentacle for every drop, and was so caught up in the moment that Rire’s name almost slipped past your lips as you finally came yourself. With a shudder and a whine, you crumpled onto the floor, face down, ass up thanks to the tentacles that held you.

In the meantime, Strade cleaned herself off using your hair, smearing it with her leftover juices until she was satisfied and gave you an affectionate pat on the head, along with another compliment for your work. You were about to thank her when Rire’s tentacle finally pulled out, following Strade’s example by using the pants around your legs to clean off her tendril, defiling you further. Your cunt burned, your neck was sore, and every other part of you ached beyond reason, but there was a sense of pride in knowing that you were able to please two gorgeous women at once.

The exhaustion was settling in, and sleep was starting to claim you, your eyes slowly fluttering shut while you remained on the floor, too tired to even curl yourself up. With everything that had happened tonight, your best-case scenario would be serving as glorified whore. And your worst-case scenario?

You passed out before you could finish the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> { Again, thank you to those who took the time to read through this story! The world could always use more Fem!Rire and Fem!Strade content, so I went ahead and made some. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> I've already got another story in the works for this fandom, although who's involved and what it's about will remain a surprise; you'll just have to wait and see! }


End file.
